


Love Eternal

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gothic, Love Bites, M/M, Marriage, Non-traditional Wedding, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Yugi knows that the vows he's making are eternal, nothing will be able to break them after thisThey aren't quite the same vows that humans use....





	Love Eternal

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle-June day 3 "Eternal" <3

"You must be entirely certain of your decision Yugi, you know that if you aren't, you can't change your mind, this isn't like some human marriage, there is no divorcing yourself from this,"

"I know, Grandpa," Yugi confirmed quietly, giving a small nod as he inhaled, deeply, slowly, and bowed his head to his grandfather

He had thought about this for a full year, just as the laws required

He had gone over every possibility in his head time and time again, good and bad, great and terrible, everything from the best to the worst and all that laid in between, and still, there was not one single circumstance in wich Yugi would have changed his mind

His decision was more resolute than most, he knew

This wasn't a point of pride for him, this wasn't his attempt to show off or ... make people think that he thought that he was better than they were

This was nothing but truth

His honesty laid bared to the world

He was more confident than he believed anyone else could have ever possibly been

"Then in that case... I look forward to having a new grandson, by all means, you have my permission, I'll bless your union,"

Beaming like a ray of moonlight, Yugi jumped to his feet, leaping forward and giving his grandfather a tight, excited hug in response

"Thank you Grandpa!! Thank you so much, I promise, we're making the right decision!"

"I'm sure we are, now go on, be with your fiance' one last time before everything changes,"

Nodding eagerly, Yugi ran off

He sprinted out of the house and ran back to his own home, the one he shared with his beloved

He wasted no time in jamming the key into the lock and forcing the door open, rushing forward and practically throwing himself on his fiance', causing the other, slightly larger man to stumble and lose his balance, gasping, only to reach out and grab the edge of the counter and keep himself somewhat held up

"O-Oh... aibou, the news must be good, I hope?" Atem chuckled softly, gently wrapping his arms around his small lover's waist and held him close, leaning down and burrying his face in the column of his lover's neck, breathing deeply, inhaling his scent....

"He said yes,"

"He did?"

His partner only nodded, cupping Atem's face eagerly and giving him a long, happy kiss, wasting no time in gently pulling back, just long enough to show Atem the newly blessed wedding ring he was wearing

"It's true...." Atem breathed, clearly amazed, staring at the ring for a short moment before eagerly kissing Yugi once again

"We're getting married..."

"Yes, my love," Yugi promised with a small, happy laugh

"We're getting married,"

 

~+~

 

The moon shone up above, hanging over the alter like a guardian as Yugi inhaled, biting his lip anxiously and waiting for the ceremony to begin

He still wished that he was the one walking down the aisle instead of Atem, but he knew that it wasn't a matter of choice or preference, it was a ritual, and nothing about a ritual could be changed, lest it risk no longer working

He glanced at his grandfather breifly, receiving a supportive thumb's up before biting his lip and turning his attention back to the aisle, inhaling sharply as he finally caught sight of his soon-to-be-husband

Suddenly, Yugi felt almost as if he couldn't breathe, simply overtaken by the beauty in front of him

Atem walked down the long trail of leaves carefully, his bare feet taking each step with caution as he approached, dressed from head to toe in white

His roses were white, his veil was white, his dress was white....

Everything was white

Ritualistic, Yugi knew, but beautifull all the same

Swallowing tightly, the slightly smaller man smiled, blinking back tears of sheer joy as Atem finally approached the alter

Carefully, Yugi reached up and lifted his veil away to reveal his lover's beautifull face, taking note of the warm smile that rested on Atem's face, perfectly matching his own

He listened as his grandfather cleared his throat and began to speak, but he couldn't say that he was paying much attention, his focus was entirely on Atem now

"We are gathered here today to join the souls of Yugi Muto and Atem Amyr in eternal matrimony, to bind them together for all of eternity, for better or worse,"

Yugi knew these vows, ofcourse

He had grown up listening to them, being told- or, more likely _warned_ \- that if he were to ever make this delicate decision, these would be the vows he would have to take, and he would have to hold to them with the same seriousness as he would a deal with a god

Sure, _technically_ , there were ways out of this marriage, but not out of the other union they were creating

It didn't matter to Yugi much though, he wanted this, he wanted all of it, and he knew that he always would, forever and ever, for the rest of eternity- just as his vows would be

"Do you Yugi, take this soul, for better or worse, in life and in death, in light and in darkness, in flesh and spirit, for as long as both your souls shall exist?"

"I do," he promised immediately, squeezing Atem's hands with excitement and watching as Atem fought back happy tears and bit his lip

He wanted this to be over- he wanted it to be over _now_ , not because he didn't like the wedding- quite the opposite, he had a feeling they would be one of those couples who renewed their vows at a nearly sickening frequency- but because he wanted to get past the wedding already and actually be _married_ to his beloved one

He had waited a year, that had been more than long enough in his opinion

"And do you Atem, take this soul, for better or worse, in life and in death, in light and in darkness, in flesh and spirit, for as long as both your souls shall exist?"

"I do," Atem promised with just as much immediacy and urgency as Yugi had

"Then I now pronounce you eternally bound, you may complete the ritual,"

Leaning up on the tips of his toes, Yugi cupped Atem's face and gently but firmly leaning closer and catching him in a slow, deep kiss

Atem shivered, indulging him for a short moment, before his grandfather cleared his throat and Yugi was forced to take a step back and reluctantly focus his attention back on test laid out in front of them, rather than indulge any longer in the sweet kiss that they were both craving more of, there was still work to do before their union could be completed

They stared into eachother's eyes for a breif moment, before Yugi took a breath, and allowed the transformation to wash over him, first producing his sharp fangs, then his bright red eyes, before finally allowing him to open his mouth wide and peirce Atem's flesh with his teeth

The human gasped as his vampire husband sank his teeth deeply into his flesh, taking a few greedy drinks of blood before reluctantly pulling away and biting into his own wrist, allowing the blood to trickle forward as he held it up in offering to his fiance'

Naturally, Atem took his partner's wrist in his mouth, giving it a few soft sucks, swallowing a few mouthfulls of blood before pulling away and taking a slow, deep breath

His roses turned black, his dress turned black, everything that was white turned black, and in a mere moment, Atem had passed out as well

 

~+~

 

When Atem slowly blinked his eyes open, the first thing he saw was Yugi's face- ofcourse it was

Smiling brightly, he sat up, not even waiting on his lover to tell him the news- though it was fairly obvious, if Atem was awake, then he was alive, and the transformation had been a success, otherwise he was pretty sure that he would be dead now- before cupping Yugi's face and giving him a long, excited kiss

They were married now

For better or worse, be they good decisions or bad, eternity was eternity

And no one knew eternity like a vampire


End file.
